WHY ME
by MarinaMarilly
Summary: Why do I always mess up and stumble around him?
1. Chapter 1

Present

 _Past_

 **I just wanted to get that out before the story starts.**

* * *

 _I was walking around in our little village of Petalburg when all of a sudden I bumped into my brother, Max spilling his ice cream cone all over me in the process._

 _"MAY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING," He had yelled causing people to stare at us._

 _"OH MY GOSH IS THAT MAY MAPLE AND HER BROTHER MAX MAPLE?! IS NORMAN MAPLE AROUND?"_

 _Oh great. Last time this happened Team Rocket impersonated us this time I die by being trampled on. Not wanting to die before I pummel Max into oblivion for getting us into this mess I shout the only thing that popped into my brain:_

 _"RUN!"_

 _So Ash, Brock, Max and I run in the only direction possible that leads away from the fans: forwards._

 _"OH NO MAX I'M LITERALLY GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" I think but just as we rounded a corner I spotted a perfectly styled green haired rival and as we run towards him I drag his arm pulling him along with us to avoid being crushed._

 _"Since when did you have fans?"_

 _"I've always had fans but these people just love my dad. And why would I not be able to have fans?!"_

 _"Because you were dumb enough to get into this situation."_

 _"IT WASN'T MY FAULT."_

 _"Sure it wasn't."_

 _That's it. I clench my fist getting ready to strike when one of the maniac fans grabs my arm causing me to flail and fall flat on my face. Ugh can this day get any worse. I thought as I heard Drew's laughter flicker through the distance as he walked towards the Pokemon Centre._

 _WHY ME?_

Why do I always get myself into these situations. I thought back to when I had tripped and fell in front of Drew or when I tripped and fell ON Drew oh the embarrassing stories go on forever and all of them include Drew in some way or form. I sighed and got off my bed walking down the stairs only tripping once or twice on my extra long pj's. I walked outside suddenly being hit by a stream of cold air. I should have brought a jacket and shoes as I looked down and saw that I was barefoot. Through out the night I practiced walking without falling. 'Tomorrow I'm going to impress him' I thought as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning with all my memories coming back, practicing walking in the fields of my backyard practicing for today's master plan. I swallowed breakfast and told my friends I was going out to train. As I approached the city I could see the familiar green hair of Drew. Instead of running towards him while yelling I simply walked at an endearing pace without tripping like I normally would.

* * *

"Good morning," I said.

"Hmp it's not a very good morning now that your here," came his snarky reply.

"Well that was not a very nice thing to say," I said through clenched teeth, my hands balled into fists once again but I still managed to stay calm and not start an argument. He looked surprised but quickly masked it under a classic smirk.

"Whats wrong with you this morning? Did you finally figure out that I'm just better than you and can beat you at anything?"

That's it he is going down. I swung my balled fist hearing a sharp cracking sound as it connected with his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same thing:** _p_ _ast, p_ resent

* * *

I sighed as I sat in the waiting room at the Petalburg Hospital. I hadn't intended to break Drew's nose it's one of those things that just happens and you can't change it even though you want to.

 _The paramedics arrived to take Drew to the hospital because according to him it was that or i'm carrying him there, which by the way was not happening._

 _"Excuse me miss are you coming?" One of the paramedics asked gesturing towards the inside of his car/vehicle where Drew lay with a doctor pressing onto Drew's bloody nose. I guess all my martial arts classes with dad payed off._

 _"Yes she is," I sighed 'now what does Drew want?' I thought as I clambered into the car._

 _"You owe me for breaking my nose and I know just what you can do."_

The door creaked open and I slumped lower into my seat if that's even possible. Drew and the doctor walked out, however Drew had white tape all over his nose. I had to stop myself from laughing because it just looked hilarious on him. He glared at me before continuing,

"Come on May I'm calling in that favor remember?"

" I remember... But come on it was your fault, your the one that made me angry enough to hit you."

"Was not,"

"It was to,"

"Let's not do this I already have a horrible headache."

"Than you should go home," I said hoping that he would forget about the favor I owe him.

"No because in half an hour you are going with me to my dance lessons, you will be my partner since all the other girls there are obsessed with me I need someone who knows they don't stand a chance with me."

"Grrrrrrrrr why you stuck-up stupid grass-head,"

"Now-now name calling isn't very nice is it?"He said with that annoying smirk.

* * *

"Come on can't you learn a simple waltz?"

"It's not simple!You forgot to mention this is an advanced COUPLES dance class. Last time I checked we are not a couple and I am not a dancer."

"I can see why, you lack elegance and grace that an amazing dancer such as myself has."

Seriously. Why can't he just be nice for once I mean everyone that knows me knows that I am VERY clumsy and am NO dancer, I can't believe that out of everything I could have done he takes me to a dance lesson.

'Come on May after this you can leave him alone.' I thought this gave me a little more satisfaction however I knew that I just couldn't stay away from Drew even if I tried besides the fact that we are both coordinators I happen to have a little iddy bitty crush on him of course I wish I didn't because their is no way he likes me.

"Hey airhead, day dream about me some other time you keep stepping on my feet." Drew said snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry" I said my cheeks heating up.

"So you were thing about me eh?" He said with a smirk.

" Eh but... but. No I mean- I was just..." Oh gosh. He looked at me before smirking and as he opened his mouth my balled fist came in contact with his already broken nose. Oh great, why does this stuff only happen to me?


End file.
